


Countdown

by SaraSamslave



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSamslave/pseuds/SaraSamslave
Summary: When Stiles scratches Derek's Camaro, Derek tells him to run.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 175





	Countdown

Stiles knew there was no way Derek didn't hear the sound of metal on metal. He thought he would fit between the Camero and Lydia's Toyota. He had misjudged and cut it to close to the sleek black Camero and Roscoe had scratched the bumper.  
He stepped out and headed up the stairs to the loft. He stepped inside and couldn't see Derek anywhere.  
He rushed over to Scott 

"Dude!! I just scratched Derek's Camero! How long do you think I have to live?!"  
"Ten" Derek said calmly from behind him  
"Ten what?!"  
"Nine" Derek replied  
"Dude...run!" Scott cried out  
"Eight"  
Stiles turned around the ran out of the loft, down the stairs and out the door.  
"He's at 4!!!" Scott yelled down from the window "Go!!!" 

Stiles got into the jeep and tore out of the parking lot. He looked into his rearview mirror but didn't see anything, he turned his body, looking out the back window. Nothing.  
He knew Derek would be done counting by now. It was only a matter of time before-  
"Holy shit!!" Stiles yelled slamming on his breaks.  
Derek was in front of the car. Arms hanging losely by his side. The permanent frown on his face. His eyes glowing blue.  
Stiles waved. He cried out and tried to get into the passenger side of his car, when Derek opened the driver's said door and pulled Stiles out, slamming him against the jeep.  
"Run" Derek hissed in his ear.  
"Dude! I'm.so sorry! I cut the corner to close, it was an accident and-"  
"Ten" Derek said again. His eyes staring into Stiles's. 

This time Stiles wasted no time. He all but pushed Derek away and ran up the hill  
"Nine!!" He heard Derek call from behind him  
'I'm a dead man! I'm a dead man'  
Stiles took a left and realized he was close to the preserve. "Eight!" He ran faster. His lunges burning legs aching. But he didn't stop  
"Seven!" Derek's voice echoed through the preserve. He was closer than Stiles thought. To close  
"Six! Where are you Stiles?"  
"Fuck off!" Stiles yelled back. He knew Derek would hear him. Shit, he also just gave away his location. 

He turned right and left again, tearing through the trees. Branches pulling at his pants and shirt.  
"Five!"  
He stopped for a second, trying to get some air in his lungs. He coughed  
"Four" Derek's voice rang out. He was close again  
Stiles spun around, unsure as to which direction his voice was coming from.  
"Three. I can see you Stiles"  
"Shit!" Stiles picked a direction at random and started running again.  
He stopped short when he saw he was in front of the Beacon Hills Lake.  
He was in for it  
"Two!"  
He ran into the lake, gasping as the cold water pooled around his legs, into his shoes. He kept going and dived under the water.  
He held his breath, until he knew he needed to breath. He popped his head out of the water and yelled.  
Standing on the shore was Derek. He was staring at Stiles, a smirk on his face. 

"You know that water doesn't do much. Idiot"  
"Fine you caught me. What are you going to do? Eat me?" Stiles asks stepping out of the lake. He immediately started shivering.  
"How about we get you dried off first, yeah?"  
Derek took off his jacket and wrapped it around Stiles's shoulders. They walked through the preserve and to Roscoe. Which was parked closer to the lake than Stiles realized. He should have doubled back and ran to the jeep.  
He went to the trunk and pulled out a large beach towel he always kept there.  
Derek smiled and opened the passenger side door and ushered Stiles in. He started the jeep and drove it back to the loft.  
Stiles's was still shivering  
"Why would you jump into the lake you moron?" Derek asked  
"Because, I figured you wouldn't be able to smell me"  
"Water can mask the smell for a bit, but only until you get into the water. I could smell you until you dove in. I also heard you clear across the park. You're not the most light footed person ever Stiles. And you got soaked for no reason"  
"Then what do you suggest, would have been a better option?" Stiles asked pulling the towel closer to his body  
"That's for you to figure out" 

They pulled up to the loft and they both got out.  
Derek lead Stiles up the stairs and into the loft. Closing the door behind them.  
He lead Stiles up the spiral staircase and into the bathroom, turning on the shower.  
"Get in. You smell like the lake"  
"See?! It did work!" Stiles cheered  
Stiles stopped short when Derek leaned forward and put his hands on his waist, lifting up his shirt 

Derek's hands were hot against his skin. He shivered.  
Stiles lifted his arms as Derek pulled the shirt over his head. Letting it fall to the floor with a loud, wet thump.  
After removing his own shirt, Derek pulled off his belt and undid his jeans, pushing them down. Stiles mirroring his movements. They were soon both naked  
"Get in" Derek said quietly.  
Stiles blinked and stepped into the shower. The hot water made his groan softly. He heard Derek step in behind him.  
This was uncharted territory. Sure Stiles had a crush on Derek, he had eyes. But they had never even kisses, now they were taking a shower together? What was expected of him?  
"Stiles calm down. This is just a shower. Nothing is going to happen. I'm going to wash you. Is that ok? Or would you rather I leave?" Derek said.  
"Stay..." Stiles mumbled.  
He reached past Stiles and grabbed the face cloth sitting on the side of the shower. He wet it, and lathered it up with soap.  
He started at Stiles's neck, and worked his way down. Arms first, then his chest and stomach. He knelt down and washed his legs.  
"Turn around" he said simply.  
Stiles obeyed. Turning his back to the man.  
Derek washed up his body. Feet, legs, hips and back. Arms were next and his neck.  
He leaned forward and sniffed. Stiles smelt like himself again. Fall and rain, cinnamon and coffee.  
"Dude...did you just...smell me?!"  
He turned the shower off and stepped out first. He grabbed 2 towels from under the sink and passed one to Stiles.  
He wrapped the other around his own waist.  
"Hey um...Derek?" Stiles asked  
Derek turned around and suddenly he was met with the kid's lips on his.  
It was quick and chaste, almost shy (was that possible?)  
Derek kissed back gently. Letting Stiles take control.  
Stiles pulled back and looked down  
"I just...you know. I'm so sorry about your car. I'll pay for the damage. You really didn't have to bring be back here. You could have left me out there on my own, I would have understood if you didn't want to see me after that"  
Derek sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"I wasn't going to leave you out there alone. And yeah, you will be paying for my car. But let's not deal with that tonight. Movie?"


End file.
